1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connector assemblies and particularly to a user configurable connector assembly capable of being formed as a semi-finished product for inventory. The connector assembly later can be configured to the specific design requirements of a customer by the simple insertion of desired filter components, conductive members and associated contacts into selected passageways. The connector assembly includes an integrated filter component for filtering or suppressing the effects of electromagnetic interference or high frequency and radio frequency interference. The connector described herein is a modification and improvement ,of a connector disclosed in copending application Ser. No. 07/544,106 filed 7-18-90 assigned to the same assignee as the present application.
2. The Prior Art
The invention described and illustrated herein is related to copending application Ser. No. 07/544,106 filed 7-18-90 owned by the owner hereof. Applicable portions of the description in that copending application are included herein by reference.
As explained in copending application Ser. No. 07/544,106, filed 7-18-90, that application discloses a specific type connector employing a chip type capacitor or other component. The aforementioned specification discloses the concept of manufacturing a semifinished product, an assembling procedure for a flexible manufacturing system, and user configuration of the ultimate product, and also discloses the concept of indirect communication between the contact and the capacitor, through an intermediate conductive member. The present invention offers a different type structure that is easier and simpler to produce, thus reducing the cost, but still retaining the advantages of that aforementioned invention disclosed in copending application Ser. No 07/554,106 filed 7-18-90. The prior art patents cited in the copending application, and the discussion related thereto, are included herein by reference.